Seleafina's Bonus Story
by MercifulPeaceGraceWisteria
Summary: For those that requested it, I present to you the final story of Seleafina's arc in the SORA series. The annual Kan-Joh celebration is underway and Leaf wants no part of it. All she wants is to be left alone, but they won't let her. Still, it might be better to have some company. Burningleafshipping I suppose...Rated T for slight cursing and also because I am paranoid.


Hello everyone! Due to popular demand, I have made another story to finish off TRL&SM: Seleafina (geez I can't believe I just noticed how long the name is...). Anyway, this is a one-shot only, sorry people. I tried to incorporate people's suggestions into it, and well I hope you like it!

Enjoy~.

* * *

A large crowd is gathered in a widely decorated dance hall within the main building of the Indigo League – the new capital of the Kan-Joh region. The people were (mostly) dressed in their finest and most elegant clothing. They were all eager to be invited to the greatest event to behold the unified region and its current affairs, held only once a year.

Leaf is standing next to the refreshment table as she quickly plucks a slim glass of champagne before darting to a more secluded corner of the ballroom.

Leaf was never one for these kinds of lavish festivities, where people only talk of mindless subjects such as how wealthy they are and whose heir has gone to the most prestigious school, etcetera etcetera.

"Thank you all for coming to our annual Kan-Joh conference! We welcome you all to the refreshments and to converse with one another before the main event. That is all for now. Let the festivities begin!" the MC for the event yells.

Leaf clapped along with the cheering crowd.

She lets out a sigh as the people instantly begin to chat with one another. She sips at her glass before letting her gaze carry through the crowd. Luckily, no one has really noted her presence in the recesses of the room. Not to say that there was no one looking for her. Several people were in search of the elusive Team Rocket leader. Some wanted a battle and others wanted to get acquainted with her to use her to their advantage.

Frankly, Leaf didn't care to deal with any of it.

The only reason why Leaf even attended the party was because the High Trio was required to attend to show their unity in the collaboration between the old Kanto and Johto regions.

"It is with the greatest honor that I introduce the High Trio of Kan-Joh!" the MC finally spoke. "First off, a native of old Johto and the Elite Four Champion for five years: The Dragon Tamer Master himself, Lance!"

Lance stepped forward from among the crowd and turned to bow to the audience who cheered for him. A few noticeable cheers (Claire along with several fangirls) rose to high pitches above the crowd. Leaf recoiled from the sound.

"Next, we have our united bridge between old Kanto and Johto and old Kanto native. He has defeated the Elite Four numerous times and stands as the greatest trainer that has ever existed! It's the silent protector of the people, Red!"

A higher cheer rose among the people as Red gave a slight bow of his head to the audience. The fangirls were practically frothing at the mouth. Leaf shuddered. She feared for the safety of her…associates. They might be assaulted after this event was over.

Leaf placed her glass down on the window sill as she walked towards the crowd, getting closer to the front of the mass. It was time for her introduction.

"Last, but not least, we have our revolutionary leader and old Kanto representative! The sole female of the trio! She is in control of the greatest corporation the Kan-Joh region has ever had, even before the union of our beloved region. It's our saving grace, Lady Seleafina!"

She stepped forward to curtsy to the audience. The people let out a deafening cheer for her.

"Thank you all for your kind welcome." Lance spoke.

It was already addressed by the trio that Lance would be their spoke-person. The other two were more content with simply standing on the side and letting him talk. They would only speak if required. Luckily, they didn't have to and Lance's speech was soon over.

Leaf was instantly bombarded by people as soon as she stepped down into the awaiting crowd.

"Miss Seleafina, my son has been dying to meet you-"

"Lady Seleafina, would you care for a dance? I-"

"Lady Seleafina, would you like to be friends? We could-"

Too many people were speaking at the same time and Leaf was about to do something reckless.

"Excuse me, I wish to consult with Miss Leaf about private matters if you all do not mind."

It was Cynthia, the Elite Four Champion from Sinnoh-and special guest of the event.

"Of course," Leaf agreed.

The two women walked away from the mob and sat at a small table for the two of them, away from people.

"Bless your soul, Cynthia. You are a lifesaver." Leaf sighed.

Cynthia let out a soft chuckle. "You're welcome."

It was not well known that the two were pretty close friends. The two had met by coincidence at the Pewter museum. They were rather interested in Pokémon history and the origins associated with it and clicked easily from there. The two often chatted about their different theories. They also knew of the stress associated with being rather young women with so much riding on them. They found comfort in the fact that the two can be themselves with one another.

They also had routine Pokémon battles with one another. Leaf had the slightly higher win streak of the two. Even though Leaf had a slightly stronger team than Cynthia's, Cynthia had outstanding battle strategies.

"I know how much you hate these events."

"Ugh." Leaf gagged. "Look at me, I am blah-blah-blah and I make a bazillion dollars every week and I spend it on these super expensive and tacky suits. My wife was crowned Miss Kanto for 80 years in a row and is clearly half my age. My son goes to the most prestigious private too-rich-for-you school and he's been getting a 7.0 GPA since he first started school as a 2 months old fetus. Our house is on the center of Rich-ville on I'm-better-than-you street and you-should-worship-me avenue. We have a hundred rooms, 80 bathrooms, 10 kitchens, a 4 mile yard, and 20 living rooms. This all costs me a ton of money and I'll be an idiot to even give a single donation to a charity because I could end up drowning in debt," Leaf snarked.

Cynthia laughed.

"I don't even know half of the people here and I care for less than a handful of those I know in here." Leaf said.

"Agreed. Truthfully, I am just here to keep an eye on you and make sure that you don't do something you'll regret."

"No regerts, right?" Leaf giggled. That chocobar made from MooMoo milk commercial was just too funny.

"No regerts." Cynthia smiled.

Leaf let out a long breath. "I'm going to go outside. Distract anyone who wants to find me please."

"Not a problem."

"Thanks."

Leaf stood up and excused herself to go to a hidden balcony. It was the perfect place to gather her thoughts away from the prying and excessive crowd.

However, she heard the glass door open and a set of footsteps walking towards her.

'Cynthia! You traitor.' she accused in her head.

Prepared with a line of how she needed to be alone, she turned back and was surprised to see who it was.

"Red?"

He gave a slight smile in response.

She also took note that Pikachu was out of its Pokéball and was perched on his shoulder, like it used to be before.

"How did-?" Leaf asked.

"Redirection and Understanding." Red replied already knowing what she was going to ask.

"I am assuming that means you pushed your fans onto another, most likely Lance, Morty, or Falkner, judging that all three are forced to look for a fiancée because of their familial obligations. Knowing you, you used that to your advantage and convinced the girls that they had a chance."

Red nodded.

"As for Cynthia, you said that you needed to talk to me and she said sure."

Another nod.

'Cynthia!' Leaf yelled mentally.

"Very well. What is it?" Leaf sighed again.

"Thank you."

"Eh?" Leaf blinked.

"I have analyzed what you have told me at Mt. Silver and taken what you said into consideration. I have come to the conclusion that what you have said is truthful and that I had taken to treating my Pokémon as little more than a means to an end. Simply something to use to instill my will and power onto others, rather than to treat them as the living creatures, companions, and allies they are." He pet Pikachu's head and it called out happily. "I am here to thank you for awakening me to the truth, allowing me to see the error of my ways."

Leaf's startled expression softened to a relaxed one by the end of his talk.

"Glad I could help."

Red frowned.

"I am also here to apologize." He continued without waiting for Leaf to speak. "I offer my condolences over the death of your father. I was blinded by own sense of justice and to enact my own judgement upon him before he was arrested and thus…I had not once doubted what I was told. Not once did I question why my father would be killed by a corporation that had no association to him, or so I believed at the time. Had you not mentioned any of this to me, I would have continued on with my false ways and heeded no remorse for his death. I would have continued being this-this…monster. I understand that I may never gain your forgiveness, but I assure you that I am truly apologetic over everything that has occurred and will do anything you ask of me to make things right once more." He finished it off with a deep bow to the waist.

Had she been her past self, she would have left him to suffer and mock him for his attempts at trying to reconcile with her. She would have him wallow in misery like he had left her to.

But that was not her.

Not anymore.

"Please stand," Leaf spoke softly. Her voice was barely audible, even to herself.

Red straightened himself from his bow.

"I forgive you."

Red looked shocked.

Leaf smiled. "Honestly, I have never heard you speak so much in one occasion. You didn't damage your vocal cords did you? That happens when someone choses to not speak often."

Red shook his head.

"I too have often been blinded by my own ideals and beliefs of truth. And yet what is truth than a simple perception of reality?" Leaf scrunched her nose. "Cynthia must be rubbing off on me a bit too much. That came out more philosophical than I intended. Either way, we both have made mistakes. Some of which we are not proud of. Still, we have made good progress in mending our ways. You personally have decided to leave your mountain of isolation, returned to your mother, are participating in the many meetings that help make Kan-Joh a greater region than it ever was separate.

You too have also suffered because of this. You lost your father as I have. Besides, it was never you that condemned my father to his fate. I suppose in part it might have been his own fault for deviling into darker means once Team Rocket was declared a syndicate. And you did not know that my father was innocent. I too would have probably believed what I was told. I was so desperate to find someone to blame for this pain that I wouldn't have cared who told me was guilty, I would have condemned them without a second thought. In this form I too must apologize to you for being insensitive to the tribulations that you have been going through."

"I forgive you as well."

The two smiled.

"HUG! HUG! HUG! HUG!" The two were startled by the sudden cheer and jumped back a few feet before looking towards the balcony doors.

It was Cynthia, Will (Elite Four), Karen (Elite Four), and Lance.

"Seriously?" Leaf yelled.

Red send out his trusty glare at the trainers gathered at the door.

"Oh c'mon. Anyone can see the tension between the two of you. Just hug it out, jeez." Karen said with a flip of her hair.

"She's right you know." Cynthia agreed.

"I'm surprised you two still aren't together actually." Lance added his two cents (Leaf and Red learned that Lance was, surprisingly, a huge shipper).

"Wait! They're not?" Will asked.

"Nope." Karen popped the "p".

"If we hug will you leave us alone?"

"Yes~," the quartet sang.

"Fine."

Leaf walked forward and wrapped her arms around Red's torso. He hesitated a bit before he copied the gesture and encased her within his own arms.

"Awww~," the four cooed.

"There. Now leave us alone."

"Fine," they began to leave, but Karen had to add a small detail.

"You two are still hugging you know."

The two immediately let go of each other and kept a respectable distance between themselves.

"Gosh. You two are so adorable." She cooed before she left and shut the door behind her.

The two let out irritated sighs, faces flushed.

Leaf turned and walked towards the railing. She gazed at the encompassing woods and mountain range before turning her head towards the sky, where the stars were visible in the clear night.

She whistled a clear melody into the night.

"I'm going to leave now. Arceus knows I won't be able to go back in there without pulling my hair out. Besides my part is done. Thanks for talking to me Red. It's nice to finally clear up all this animosity between us."

"I believe the term is 'tension'."

"Very funny."

By now, Leaf's trusty Pidgeot had landed on the railing of the balcony. She petted its soft feathers on its chest and it cooed at the gesture. It then bore its back to its trainer for her to climb on.

As Leaf stepped forward, Red's hand snapped forward to grasp her wrist, causing Leaf to stumble back towards him. They both looked at each other and saw that their faces were an inch apart causing them to quickly turn their heads.

"Sorry." Red said as he hesitantly let go of her wrist.

"It's okay." Leaf said as she faintly touched where Red's hand once was.

Both of their faces were noticeably bright red.

Leaf clumsily got on top of her Pidgeot. It flapped its wings twice before it let go of the railing. Pidgeot flew up to skim the side of the balcony where Red was. Leaf and Red were side by side.

"I'll be going then."

He nodded.

There was an awkward silence.

Then,

Leaf leaned forward to give Red a kiss on the cheek. Just a peck really, she argued.

Red looked at her in surprise and held his hand where Leaf kissed him.

Looking straight at him, she said "bye" and Pidgeot flew off.

Red stood there for a few minutes before he came to and laughed happily.

.

.

.

"Tell me you got that all on film." Cynthia asked.

A thumbs up was her only response.

"Will's powers were finally useful for something other than cheap tricks." Karen said.

"I resent that. Children love me and my tricks."

"This is why you're single."

Will sat in the corner.

"Why you gotta be so rude~." he cried.

"Just a bit more and they'll see their love for what it is!" Lance was surrounded by flames of determination.

"I'll be damned if they aren't together by the next meeting." Cynthia agreed. "We can do this!"

The trio high-fived. Will let out a pathetic yell of agreement.

* * *

I just had to add the ending though.

 _mocasiotorres27:_ Sorry about Krys. It was going to conflict a bit too much with what I had planned for the rest of the series. Anyway, I hope I delivered when it came to this story.

 _the willyrex:_ Of course I miss my reviewers! :D It's always nice to hear from them (as long as they don't flame, cause if so, they can take a hike). Hopefully I will be able to answer a few more questions in the next arcs. I'm not sure if I made this clear in the introductory one-shot of the series, but the other stories will not follow such a similar plot to each other. I have a few things set up for the future arcs, but I am always open to suggestions! (Keep in mind though that I also might not follow the suggestions). I took your suggestions for this story and hopefully I incorporated enough for you to like it ^w^.


End file.
